Two Words
by Moondoe
Summary: It's never a good idea to tease a Republic Commando. You don't know WHAT will happen. Niner from Omega Squad/OC


He was eyeing her grumpily. His hands were balled into fists and digging into the table as he tried to keep still as she quietly teased him.

She smirked arrogantly and continued to draw her foot across his leg, looking completely cool and collected as she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

The action giving her more leverage to travel.

Her foot moved higher, lazily drawing up until it was at his knee.

Niner tensed. He could see where she was going with this now and immediately he got his knees out of her line. She grinned widely, flashing straight white teeth in his direction.

"What's wrong? Don't trust me?"

"No," he answered just as grumpily.

She laughed again. She was pretty sure he was grumpy because Fi had taken some of his food. He was blaming her because she had entered and made him stop eating for a moment.

Technically then...it was Dinah and Storm's fault. They put her into this garb. A very short shirt that only grabbed and clothed her breasts that had a somewhat low V-neck. The main coloring was a dark turquoise with gold stitching. The long skirt she wore was the same, parting in the middle of her thighs.

Not a bad combination with her fur and eyes. A little exotic, she admitted.

Another smile flitted across her face as she reached and was able to touch Niner again, this time at his hamstring.

He glared at her as he paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

"Fi," she asked sweetly,"would you trade seats with me?"

He didn't even ask for anything. With a wide grin, he jumped up to rush around the table, seating himself next to Atin as the Cathar slowly made her way around to Niner. Said man was glaring at the squad's comedian sniper.

When she sat down, she grinned over at him. He ignored her, trying to go back to his food.

She moved her chair closer.

Niner slowly turned his head, squinting at her. She grinned innocently again.

"You going to eat? Fi might steal some more food if you don't."

He grumbled turning back to his plate. A few bites of peace before she tried something else.

She put both her legs over his lap.

He nearly choked on his food and Thyme thumped him on the back obligingly, never letting him shake her off.

When he was done choking, he gave a sigh and rubbed his forehead with two fingers. He didn't have to look up to know they were all staring: Thyme with a smug little smile, Fi with a wide grin, Atin and Darman with raised eyebrows and smirks.

Niner drew his hand down over his face, pulling slightly and sighed again. He picked up his fork...

And she slid her hand over his thigh.

He broke.

With all the noise in the cafeteria, no one took notice when he slammed his fork onto the table. But a few heads did turn their way when Niner grabbed Thyme by the arm and lifted her up fireman style over his shoulders and went marching out of the mess hall.

He didn't care that his squad was laughing the whole way.

**XXXXX**

He threw her onto the bed as he turned to lock the door behind him. He strode towards her with confident strides, stripping himself of his shirt as he went. Thyme was still blinking in shock when he moved on top of her half way.

"You should know," he growled,"I."

He lifted her up slightly and pulled her hard against his body.

"Don't."

Her eyes widened when she saw where he was. Lined up with her exposed middle with his thumbs brushing across the area.

"Like. Being."

She felt her heart stop when he finally looked up at her with his warm breath swirling around her belly and his pupils nearly overtook the brown iris in his eyes.

"Teased."

"AH," she squealed when his lips sealed onto her belly. She gritted her teeth down hard to keep another one from coming out. Heat from where his mouth attached shot through her and made her thrash. Niner breathed through his nose as he continued his assault, keeping a firm hold on her hips to make sure she didn't get away...

"_From justice_," she thought cheekily, trying not to grin before it was swallowed up by a moan. Oh yes. That's what this was. After all her teasing, he had finally snapped. He was getting revenge. Justice.

He wasn't just teasing her physically, either. How many times had she ran her hands across his skin for pleasure? More than she could count, that was for sure. She loved the rippling effect his muscles had underneath his skin.

As they were doing now.

Niner was moving with her thrashing body, so his muscles moved around as well in a tantalizing way. Her hands came away from her sides to reach for him, wanting to sink her fingernails into the skin and latch on...

But he saw what she was doing. He kept her hands away, making her want to groan in denial. But...

"Ah...ah ah," was all she could say when she felt his shadow brush her belly before being replaced once again by the warmth of his mouth. Thyme arched off of the bed, gripping the sheets beneath her hands tightly.

It felt...

It was...

Wonderful.

Every so often his teeth would gently take some skin, and he's pull back slowly. When he wasn't, his tongue would lather the place and surrounding area his teeth had been and he put a little pressure, like he was kissing her mouth.

Thyme's hands transferred from the bed to her hair as the sensations drove her crazy.

How did he know her favorite spot?

Better yet, where did he learn to do this?!

"Thyme?"

The Cathar gasped when Niner came away from her. He twisted around quickly, keeping her pinned underneath him and aimed a gun at the doorway. In a smooth and automatic motion, she jerked the gun to the side, away from the door, and pressed the release button. It made the clip in the blaster slide out and fall with a thump to the floor. Niner gaped down at it before looking at her incredulously. She shrugged.

She was surprised she could do that, since her thoughts were still cloudy as her nerves sang.

"Thyme? Are you in there? We have a mission we need to prepare for."

She groaned in denial trying to bring the Commando back down onto her as he tried to get up.

Ooooh no. Her nerves were more than just singing right now. They were thrumming, strung tight and making her feel everywhere on the handsome commando. Just the thought made her body shudder.

"Uh...T-Thyme," Niner whispered as her pupils became large.

He had teased her close to her breaking point. To where she was tempted to strip the commando of the last of his red fatigues.

She wanted him.

And he knew it.

His cheeks were slowly becoming red as she looked him over.

Her eyes zoomed over to the door when someone knocked.

"Thyme, is your c_yar'ika_ in there with you?"

"_Oh_," she thought as her body started to cool down without Niner's touch all over her,"_It's Belledomia. She's not talking super fast._"

"Prep is in 20," was the last thing her sister said before her footsteps walked away.

Niner was still staring at her, looking like he did something wrong...

And then he sunk down on top of her, hiding his face in her belly. The red tips of his ears told her he was embarrassed.

"Now what was _that_," Thyme said, grinning again as she tried to stroke his cheek.

"Your fault," he grumbled into her skin, making it goosebump slightly,"you teased me too far."

"I might have to tease you a little more," she said, stretching in delight,"Maybe really in front of your _vode."_

"Don't you dare," he said, propping his chin up on her skin and smiled at her shyly, pressing a small kiss. She smiled back and brushed his tightly curled hair

"Naughty boy," she murmured,"You have me all worked up now."

She brought his hand to her flank, not that it was needed. He could already feel how hot she was.

His look returned to the familiar shy look as he glanced down at her belly, leaning down to seal his mouth over it again and kiss it. More slowly.

Thyme purred in delight at the feeling, letting her hands slide through his hair a little more slowly at the base of his skull, kneading gently at the skin.

"So this is what you like," he murmured into the skin before giving it another long kiss, pulling away as slow as he could.

"O-o-oh," she laughed,"There's MORE that I like than this."

She felt his body tense up. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see his worried look. He was giving small hints that he was looking over her body and as he did, his look became more fearful.

"_He's never been taken before_," she remembered, guilt coming over her like a shroud and making her skin go cold,"_He doesn't know what to do. He's scared...poor baby._"

She lifted his head up to look at her and she showed him a gentle smile.

"You know I'll never push you for that," she said, running her fingers through his hair and smiling a little wider when his eyes closed in bliss,"Maybe to say you love me...but never for sex."

He looked down again at the declaration, thumbs gently smoothing over the sleek fur on her legs, deep in thought. It had helped him drain his body of the tension and left a sort of...feeling all around him that made him look a little soft.

"Thyme," he asked quietly.

"Hm?"

He looked up with his big brown eyes.

"_Ni_..._Ni_ _kar'tayl..."_

Thyme knew she shouldn't be so hopeful. Niner was a cautious man. It was because he loved...he was so cautious.

He blinked a lot. Swallowed a single time. Let out a short breath. Then just laid his cheek on her stomach.

Thyme just smiled. She knew he was trying. That was all she could ask for. She wouldn't push him too hard. She leaned down to kiss at the tight curls and held him as tight as she could for as long as she could.

"Don't worry, _Ner'ika. _I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**...Yeaaaah, I got nothing.**

**I kid.**

**WOW, I loved writing this! I hope you like what I wrote.**

**PLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSS SEEEEEE REVIEW! They give me strength!**

**This story is the second piece in my Niner/Thyme four part series! For the next one, any ideas readers submit will be thought upon and might end up in the next one, Three Words.**

**Omega Squad belongs to Karen Travis's Republic Commando books**

**Thyme, Dinah, and Storm are mine**

**_Ni_..._Ni_ _kar'tayl... - I love..._**

**_Ner'ika - Little Niner (affectionate)_**


End file.
